


Conflictions

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Het, MagoSoph, One True Pairing, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: The world prevailed in Disaster, comparatively harsh to him every indication this relentless world registered and those around it got. The world leaders were corrupted with leverage, too far declined to be protected now. Distinguishing pleasanter than everything will plummet and rumble before them once that wicked nature is irrevocably exhibited to authenticity. Not everything penitentiary tarry the similarly forever. And they believe those parsimonious adults are to censure for the world is as galling as it emphatically denoted.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Kudos: 3
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	Conflictions

_Magoroku Shido and Sophia Sakharov surmise him, Kyouya Gaen. Sophia, being more so, she always had and always will follow his every word, every blink, every pulsation. As if her perceptions were adhered to his and persist mucilage despite the energies of others and Magoroku._

_The world prevailed in Disaster, comparatively harsh to him every indication this relentless world registered and those around it got. The world leaders were corrupted with leverage, too far declined to be protected now. Distinguishing pleasanter than everything will plummet and rumble before them once that wicked nature is irrevocably exhibited to authenticity. Not everything penitentiary tarry the similarly forever. And they believe those parsimonious adults are to censure for the world is as galling as it emphatically denoted._

_Every day was a nightmare, often with dread circumstances given the nights. A living nightmare. Slowly becoming more surreal than the last. All of his implicit enigmas will be bequeathed pending, concealed away at the back of his subconscious and that was beholding him. Feeling like every day was exactly the same as if he was in the endless loop that he couldn't get out but he didn't want to get out of this! He couldn't! Even If there was that possibility of leaving this Sophia will just track him down and deprive him. Rightfully so, he assumes._

_Most utmost obscurities he slumbered peacefully in the might below his office, engulfed in the warmth known as his soft covering. Most evenings weren’t unusually prominent, nightmares saturating his dream-like situation, merely kindling his prodigious failures and fulmination striking his body. He didn’t feel like walking all of the way home plus it was raining by the time he’d finished his duties and Sophia already left hours ago leaving him alone within his cold dark room._

_Devising annihilation but tainted defects. Arising while thrusting and screaming for his master to halt his punishment, urgently. Only to walk up to his strains of hair sticking out of place, and his bed submerges in his sweat, glistening his frame as if he just dived in a pool of water. The fragrance claiming to his nostrils was revolting The side tan coded bangs sticking relentlessly to the sides of his cheeks, devising his hair to be rumpled. His complexion had noticeable blemishes when he aroused for the morning._

_The man had surely spent most of his time making sure he appeared perfect and decent in the eyes of others. Using the make-up he hid to cover up the sickening lightening scars. Overtime he definitely got skilled at using make-up and color skins. He'd like to be as presentable as he possibly could be refusing to let the scars known will be ruined. The Magoroku Shido that he knew well enough would never allow himself to reach such a low like this one, it was very foreign to the two standing in the room. He did all of his actions just for them, to please Kyouya-sama and Sophia._

_He remained appalled to understand the before-mentioned messages, in the beginning, that obtained him appearing agitated about her trade-in potential. Keep her true emotions and identify well hidden from pretty much everyone. He had no clue how or why she prefers things to be that way. He always admired the female from afar, contemplating her in astonishment. At first, he remained skeptical regarding her presence, operating with someone else, uniquely a woman. But she was just like everyone else in this cruel world, out to hurt him, out to make him suffer. Simply not processing what he has never done to her to get punished like this._

_Trudging the female to attain with him, abandoning the location of the familiarized facility that was typically referred to as Aibo Academy to all. Evidently, he was advancing to lament arranging the aforementioned. Advising him to go following Aibo as his Student Council instincts were leisurely thrusting in, the edgewise stirring arose once more. He was previously juggling his subjects for his Student Council services and staying positive enough that both of them abstain from courses that weren't going to be an immense bargain. They were preferably book smart and did rather well with their classes that it would be no problem for them to catch up._

_Freely standing up for every answer given in class, watching his classmates stare at him with honor and amazement, looks he would repeatedly crave to hold. Achieving topmost grades, propelling himself at the peak of the school. Operating as inebriating as his structure would necessitate him. He can't settle arrogating every prime is specifically the identical, including a one-track mentality he doesn’t presume he can accommodate his grimace as he was leaving school to travel, unquestionably missing a lot of class time doing so._

_His solicitudes grasped frequently confining him, satisfying that urge. Transpired awry to speculate that way. He wouldn't sting, lurking that despicable when it originated to discipline was never his variety of implicit configuration. He would advance fibbing if he didn’t grant his inclination was additionally comparable to a miniature recording._

_Swiftly flowing beneath their coverings was the most salutary element of his responsibility being preferably proficient at preparing indefinitely. He obtained a conspicuous influential personality consistently through his manipulative nature and implying a consequential but questionably had their destructions; most maximum antics didn’t apprehend cinch. The isolated distinction here is that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the prolix sequence._

_Immaculate muteness persisted with a well-suited assurance for the inners of his inclination, as satisfying as he emphatically begrudged the unordered taciturnity from his fellow partners and friends stayed imminent, essentially the vexatious as they signified oftentimes the tranquil owned the duodena to heed about them._

_This was a distinguished routine for him to relax in insignificant reticence, analyzing the imprints of his cards. meticulously, strengthening his decks and proffered strategies galore suited for his intentions. Spending his time dwelling in his fancy room adjacent confidential recognition to the envelope to the competitions at instruction._

_With her lack of speeches and unwillingness to articulate that was a constraining essence for him to advertise his concepts, catching himself lecture without unforeseen suspension or repercussions. Professedly accurate from his anterior aspects. Inhibited melody surging throughout the interior of the vacancy. Astringent air that would ordinarily formulate individuals to quiver, their plasma hastening, as a blemish of tingling incurred approaching their covering; externally enigma, and therefore creating ingestion._

_A familiar white-haired was dwelling nearby, standing as still as she always did. Those footsteps concluded, all of her boltings professedly halting. Landing mere inches away from the female with mere ease. Nearly tripping in the progress. Trying his utmost to keep his steady pace, his steady breath, keeping everything in check._

**_Prosperity. Companions. Superiority._ **

_His authentic yearns the three fundamental cravings in this life. He studied dangerously, rendering confidence he had gotten the high grades in his class. Making sure his decks were provided correctly from behind the scenes, he was very hardworking and took his student council duties with great interest._

_Magoroku Shido._

_His title. His bloodline. The inscription was dubbed by others. That he was pretentious to brandish._

_One crammed with no contrition in his expectations. Sovereignty and conviction always blazing from his perimeter. He had easily made those that he would execute communication cowering back. Gazing at his pathetic combatants with subterranean eyes fueled with repugnance, permitting that senseless satisfactorily to quarrel with his own pride. Confidence broadcasting from his essence. Self-assured. Narcissistic. Egotistical._

_But today he felt that all seemingly fade to nothing once more. Hesitantly, he consoled himself not to think of the wrongs others had done to him. But how he was admittedly extremely misleading about that proposal._

**_Having your face be known to everyone around Magoroku Shido._ **

_The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Feeling the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. The bitterness felt too real._

_He tasted the cold air, brushing his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Much for his taste._

_This immediate advancement of air was exceedingly frigid, relatively rough along his path on the streets. Void of anyone else, of any life, besides him._

_Feeling the shivering run down his body. Having some warmth would've been nice. His intellect racing with unwanted thoughts, some being incorrect with phrases._

_His navy coded eyes were seemingly broken, staring at the fronts. Remaining rather dull, lost in their brilliance. His shade of blue navy was more dreary in tone. Those navy eyes partly open, his eyelids drooping._

_He was faced with the extraordinary Kyouya Gaen and gorgeous Sophia Sakharov. Looking down at him from above. It looks filled with hatred._

_Their relationship started out rather sluggish, taking their merry old time to get in their stance was apparent to them. Kyouya was the ringleader, placing himself near the center of this all, calling their shots, enabling their alliance. Sophia was the one that follows without much question, heeding to his every word while Magoroku tends to offer many complaints and whines._

_This obtained an astonishing and moderately fragmentary bond with each other that Kyouya and Magoroku were both really open about to the world. Not caring about what others below their ranks thought of that. They secured their association functioning as it should. Somehow. Despite sojourning with four contrasting personalities at once but it was...amusing and kinda fun._

_"As I thought, you're just an example of everything I refuse to be friends with. It's over. I don't ever want to see your face near me ever again. Leave."_

_"No! Please! Master, I—"_

_"Don't bother, Master already made his choice. We have no use for you anymore."_

_He tried to reach out his arms towards his white-haired lovers, "Sophia! Kyouya-sama!? Wait! Please, come back!"_

_He froze in place, feeling the weight of the world being crushed before him in an instant. His expression shifted feebly barren and unfolding to a rather pale state. He wanted to throat up but he held every part of being before he broke down. Gosh, he hated dealing with his mental illness like this._

_Never feeling so disgusted and sick before in his life as the memories of his constant tossed around like some sort of rag doll, only containing for people's pleasure and nothing else. In their eyes, he was an ineffective and clumsily student council president and probably they still saw him that way. A realistic role that he was born to exploit._

_Exhaustion filled his expression, compelling himself to stay awake. Amassing the prohibition to shut his eyes and rung for the night. His body urging to give out completely from his weariness, he simply didn't use to stay up at ungodly hours in the frightful duskiness. But aforementioned possessed a persistence, anticipating dilatory his inferior decision construction…_

_Sheer hostility swirling within his Master’s eyes, one satisfied with revenge. Materializing his capabilities before their precious eyes. The edge of his lips waves to a malicious sneer, proffering a non-amusing chortle as his features twist to malice intent as his aura was shifting instantly to a bitter and vindictive variety of conditions, granting the unsullied penetrating purple swirling in his eyes, comprising his sea coding. His perceptions deluging with the disaster. Permitting his bitterness and even protectively took over him for a mere moment._

_"You Useless Idiots!"_

_"You guys are worthless!"_

_"Now, don't fail me again!"_

_He would shout angrily at the three below him, using his powers to abuse Magoroku right before her bright sky coded eyes as she watched, most commonly she would close her eyelids, keeping them shut she didn't have to witness his pained experience. Despite the constant abuse given to them from his master he still continues to serve him, his undying loyalty. They were in an unhealthy connection with him but the two had failed to see that as such._

_He was_ **_worthless._ ** _Nothing but a fool. All of this was rather mentalistic._

 **_“_ ** _You failed me for the last time, Shido!”_

_He survived with the annihilation of absolute failure to him and those around him. The phrase drives his guts to twist, refusing to believe that failing was not an option for him! The traumas of electricity coursing through his veins without stress, undergoing every single portion of the shock. No way for his pity filled excuses or his saddened cries. No one would hear him and no one would care, why would they?_

_Today he felt lost, unsure with him. Who he was. Everything. Nothing went his way. Everyone has or already left him. Self-doubt. Incompetent._

_The mere mention of that made him cringed. Refusing to admit those words. Regardless of how true they actually were given the times. He will continuously sell his soul and every pride he had left stirring inside of him to be known. Have friends._

_"Why doesn't anyone listen to me!?"_

_"Why am I the last to know things!?"_

_His relaxed smile from his sleep seemed to slowly fade, the end of his lips dipped to a distorting and tormented grimace. Tossing and shifting rapidly on his mattress, shouting in pain and from his ever-growing dread before ultimately falling off from the side of his bed, hitting the hard rocks on the floor with a loud bang. His eyes flashed open also instantly, snapping one imminently after impact; groaning in pain. In the back of his mind, he can hear his buddies mocking taunts, deciding to drown them out once more._

_His muscles tightened as he was picking himself from off his floor, untangling sheets that fell with him. He’d arose shortly after in his own pool of sweat. Repugnant. Heart breathing heavily within his chest. His navy eyes suspiciously darted across the room. Being purely paranoid with whatever would happen to him next. His whole body sweating profusely, the dreadful smell of bodies shortly filled his nose. Causing him to merely throw up at himself._

_He felt relief once he'd come back to senses, understanding that Sophia and Kyouya plus his old master zapping him with lighting again was merely just a dream from his mind. Still, that didn't stop him from feeling immense dread from these established circumstances._

_He shook those ideas and constant nightmares of being zapped away from his mind. Trying his best to hide his true pain and suffering. He normally did so without much of the struggle mainly from the fact that he was used to putting on a pretty complexion and being egotistical in nature. A modest facade set out by him, even the foolish masses couldn't see past his tried scars. Articulating a deep whiff of fresh air, selecting to just get ready for that. Forcing himself out of his bed and ripped away from his dreams._

_The man had surely spent most of his time making sure he appeared perfect and decent in the eyes of others. Using the make-up he hid to cover up the sickening lightening scars. Overtime he definitely got skilled at using make-up and color skins. He'd like to be as presentable as he possibly could be refusing to let the scars known will be ruined. The Magoroku Shido that he knew well enough would never allow himself to reach such a low like this one, it was very foreign to the two standing in the room._

_His petite gift for her was still dwelling within his pockets, making sure it was mostly out of the view for when she comes. Brushing himself and using his hands to comb his hair with ease. Professedly arranging enthusiastically for what occurred regarding the new subsequent. He wanted to surprise her with something, what he had swept within his pockets was not much but a small item that he really thought was fitting for her to have regardless of whether she obtains._

_The moderately inadequate cake position on the miniature coffee table within his office once he’d entered his room. He scrutinized at the uncanny piece on the table, candles resting on top, a small gift dwelling on the side. Two plates and forts stood mere inches apart from each other, a large kitchen knife resting on the edge of the cake's plate. Odd. He didn’t remember anything like this beforehand so that must’ve been placed there recently, he presumed._

_Magoroku stared confusingly at the items, peering at the cake and plates on the table, questioning where all of this came from._

_“Huh? Wh-where did all of this come from!?”_

_Who brought cake here!? Why is there a cake in the first place!? Who was here and when!? As a different question cycling his mind, drowning him with multiple possible. His inside stir with unwanted dread at the many possibilities now dwelling within his mind. Aware that he was wasn't going to receive any of the bestowed explanations._

_His intellect wouldn't grant his head wrap around the many possibilities surrounding this strange circumstance. Gap_ _ing in mere turmoil, incredulously at this new illustrate playing out in his view._

_Exerting a profound inhalation, he caressed his palm closer towards his face, "Sophia! Where are you!?"_

_Hearing that familiar sound, a voice calling out to her, that sound. A recognized speech striking through her hearings, sensibility. His voice denominating her name with ease, basically begging for her. rhythmically phoned out for him, an intimate noise buzzed in his eardrums, entitling his signature with that customary cadenced resonance he arose unusually applied too._

_She had no choice to follow his words, Annoyed. Sophia permeated the room, flying out of the portal. Her expression was devoid of any emotions, borrowing nothing seep through her flings._

_The sound of her heels bussing the footing of his office floor, creating some taps inside of his ears. Rendering her way towards the male. Stopping in front of him._

_"You're up at an unusually early hour, today," the female pointed out that casually._

_"Oh? Uh…! What time is it!?"_

_"It's five in the morning." Her stern voice filled the room, being addressing Magoroku the time before she lost her mind. Annoyingly answering his complicated and rendered stillness._

_His expression squashed to shock and nervousness, "Oh! That's really early, I hope you at least got the right amount of sleep last night! I'm sorry, did I wake you!?"_

_She shook her head, "I was already up," immediately being as blunt as she could, asking her own questions before he began to speak again, "Why are you calling me? Do you have some urgent business?"_

_Her sky like eyes wandered to reach his navy coded ones. Instantly locking eyes with her, refusing to jolt away from their sudden contact, the reluctance to divulge the only known eye-contact he had with her. The intensity of her perceptions was such an attractive tone, despite her stoic facial appearance. The type of eyes that he would be lost in for days on end as if he was sinking down in the heavy liquids comprising scrubbed incessantly and drowning by her or as if his body was flying high in the shy, faith having him dripping upon the sky._

_He felt relieved to see her, "Uh, Y-yes…" he forced, gulping, shuttering at her sudden presence, Raising his hand, pointing at the stuff on the table, “Sophia, what is this? Why is there a small cake on the coffee table!?”_

_Stood as tall and still as a statue. Peering at him with a blank expression. It was always that neutral expression plainly written on her features for all to see. Her lips were unmoving. He wasn’t afraid of her, no way he was. He knew her tricks, at least, he thought he did. He has a special ability and that was simply related to her. But inside of herself, she was having a mental battle with these feelings towards both males. She rejected this, all of this, her heart always pulsating profoundly within her chest. Divulging her ruthless composer with dexterity._

_She didn’t respond to that question. Possibly ignoring the male again. Typical. Turning her head to gaze at the stuff nearing the table, her expression didn't bother to shift to anything that the male could make out. A long drawn out silence playing within their office._

_"Today is your birthday, correct?” whirling her head back to face him, "Did I get the date wrong? I am overthinking this."_

_Nodding his head in agreement to her question, "My birthday is on June 27…"_

_"Today is the 27th."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Master Kyouya-sama mentioned June 26th was your birthday and instructed me to do something special for you since he's rather busy with work today," elucidating further, ostensive to open with answering any and all questions today, "Following his wishes is the only thing I must do."_

_Her tone and character seemed to brighten and loosened up. It was weird seeing someone as stoic and serious as her showing signs of genuine contentment. The way her eyes would shimmer and glint whatever he was involved in their relationship. He didn't know if he should take her happiness with satisfactory expectations or be envious because his old master was entangled._

_Shutting his eyelids, cackling awkwardly and nervously before halting down, tears forming from the corner of his eyes. He felt his cheeks sting with the hot and wet liquid. His laughing became cries, clumsily tumbling towards Sophia, tripping on her shoulders. His face falling to her chest, snaking his arms around her jacket._

_Everything was stationed how she wanted it to be like, all of this began to click in place. His heart had skipped a beat._

_"What's wrong?" She was taken off guard, her voice surprisingly filled with concern, is subtle but noticeable, "Shido?"_

_"Sophia… please, help me…"_

_The male clung to her frame, immersing in the remarkable temperature she was convincing her male. His arms wrapped around her, his fingers digging deep within the folds of her dirty blue jacket. Salty tears flowing from his eyes, gushing down his cheeks in a pattern; mandating them to descend on her jacket, she really didn’t care if his wetness was staining her clothes. departing the blue damp with salty tears._

_His eyes felt crusty, stinging with pain. He had no hesitation in crying or showing his flaws in front of her. He had no fear of clinging to her. Letting every last emotion seep from under his ego. Just for her, anything for her. His malicious Ice Queen._

_Refusing to let her leave him, his body overflowing with intense emotions. Causing him to be easily overweight by them. His soft whimpers were the only known sound coming from the eerie silence within his room..._

_"Why me?"_

_He kept murmuring on repeat, those two expressions were so intimate to him, as if they were a part of him. And they probably were if he was being honest with himself. Sophia was no good with human emotions, especially when it came to others. She kept herself emotionally distant from him. He didn’t mind this, not at all, her comforting tone was letting himself stay glued to her without so much of a shift._

_Whispering sweet nothings weren’t at all common in their weird relationship, not many words of encouragement really came much in mind but none of them really bothered with that one flaw. The core intention of restoring someone else was still impartially foreign to both of them._

_Wordlessly, Sophia would dip the tips of her fingers to his short tan-haired, softly petting and brushing the strands. That provides him with the much need of comfort he was missing. He was very ticklish and his hair was just a weak point to that. Lacing her fingers through his hair, something normally Kyouya did if he was here right now he'll probably be whispering sweet nothings inside his ears and reassure him that everything was going to be okay for him in the end. But he wasn't here. Kyouya's words were always the voice that he needed to help him move forward. He'd always know the right words to say._

_They never possessed the various marvelous derivations, Sophia had wronged him from the inauguration, only attending about her responsibilities and her master, Kyouya. To her, Kyouya stood everything while Magoroku lasted merely as insignificant filth to her. She couldn't consider petty about those encompassing her unless they provide the argumentation to be similar to that. She fretted more about Master than anything extra on residence inside her consciousness. Simply two broken souls, trying to find the main reason to thrive within his cold world. Sophia felt conflicted with this train of thought as his soft whimpering could be heard._

_Kyouya Gaen had given them both the reason to live and work hard. It was all of his substantial influence. Kyouya was the stable glue that kept them sticking together, he was the real reason. He'd definitely looked up to the CEO like everyone mostly did._

_Pushing him upwards, removing the male from her frame. He felt weaker to even try to bother not abstaining from her movements, allowing his goddess to do as she pleased with him. His vision was blurred from his tears, glossy eyes, even with that glossiness he witnessed an outline of her frame._

_Her sky like eyes wandered to reach his navy coded ones. Instantly locking eyes with her, refusing to jolt away from their sudden contact, the reluctance to divulge the only known eye-contact he had with her. The intensity of her perceptions was such an attractive tone, despite her stoic facial appearance. The type of eyes that he would be lost in for days on end as if he was sinking down in the heavy liquids comprising scrubbed incessantly and drowning by her or as if his body was flying high in the shy, faith having him dripping upon the sky._

_Her expression remained void of vague notable expressions, composing it more arduous for him to actually pinpoint if she was okay with this or not, merely gazing ahead of her. But it was willingly suspected of the female not to show considerable dissatisfaction and malicious intent. The scheme of her bright blue coded eyes that gaped professedly at the emptiness, rather frequently. How she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances._

_She was moderately Ruthless, relentless, vicious, and sociopathic. Prodding him to swiftly overthink further about her personality as a quantity. Wait… She did often overthink things sometimes. Even admitting that she did while she was oddly talking to herself, rarely but he'd seen her act that way beforehand._

_But inside of herself, she was having a mental battle with these feelings towards both males. She rejected this, all of this, her heart always pulsating profoundly within her chest. Divulging her ruthless composer with dexterity._

_Why does she feel this fashion about Magoroku, someone who irritates her to her very essence? But yet, here she was nevertheless operating with him the concept of serving him appeared right, too right. Even being here now felt like she was satisfied to be here as if it implied more than just a mission. She’s willing to put up with his attitude and wines. Almost too accustomed to it._

_Her route was to serve others? Was this her profession? Of course, operating alongside Kyouya, her Master held signified annihilation but an individual miracle, following his every sway without any issues or remonstrance. Heeding to his every erudition. Particularly preparing as he explained._

_Till Magoroku, she had been adapted to serve him every request—Monitoring the vexatious tan-haired— to his every utterance. Even occasionally responding to his questions when she felt it. Or neglect him when she doesn't desire to communicate with him. Really, it went both ways._

_She didn't bother to mock him or tell him to annoyingly get off of her, he just broke down in front of her. Being instantly ready to handle his emotions. Being trained by his old master to do such things._

_He moved away from her only to cough on her jacket, snoring out._

_"Shido! Why you…!" suspicions elicited him pulsate, shrieking in resentment, losing her composure at the mess he created on her sweater. She glared at him with annoyance before freezing in position, her expression softened shortly regretting lashing out on him after she saw his seemingly broken expression, puffing alternatively, "—Nevermind!"_

_But she held back, even if it was mentally draining for Magoroku to handle this. She may not be good at understanding the emotions of others but she can definitely tell if something was getting to Magoroku. immediately, mentalistic within his polished eyes. She swallowed her irritation with him before articulating her remorse with that. astonishingly enough, she did feel repentance but the level of her sentiments was still quite inexpensive._

_Panicking after what he had done to her outlay, grieved stuffing his features, "Yikes! I'm so sorry, Sophia! I really didn't mean to ruin your jacket like this!"_

_His vocalist accumulated panic and apprehension. His eyes broadened and dilated with sheer anticipation that she might do something regretful towards him for daring to demolish her belongings. In desperation, raising his fingers, trying to wipe off the mess he created on her shirt but that only made things worse than before. Causing the sticky wetness to spread inside._

_She knocks his hand to the rear, "Stop that."_

_Her voice was indifferent and blunt but more sophisticated but Magoroku couldn't conjecture why. Her attitude altered to that of her conventional animosity with him. Knowledgeable._

_Frowning from this, swallowing heavily, "But—”_

_"You worry too much. It's just a jacket."_

_"In that case, I want to buy you a new one! To make up for what I caused!"_

_"You really don't have to, I—”_

_"I-I want to! No, I need to get you a new one! And I won’t take no for an answer!"_

_"Ugh, fine," Rubbing her head in annoyance, "You shouldn't be getting me anything, today isn't about me."_

_With that, Sophia lifted her hand towards the only bright yellow button on the jacket, carefully unbuttoning, slipping her jacket off before throwing the sweater to the side, not caring much where the fabric was thrown too._

_“But this is about you too…" Magoroku carefully muttered under his breath. "Oh! Speaking of which, I do have something I’ve been wanting to give you,” reaching towards his coat, taking out a rather small box, a small box tightly in his grasping gloved hands, holding it awkwardly, "I wanted to give you something special. I know how weird this must be to give something to someone else especially on my birthday but I couldn't resist," explaining to her in a bright tone, seemingly his mood alternatives a bit, "So, here please take this.”_

_Shoving the item closer towards her with his arms, having no choice she took the box and he let go of it. Grabbing the box from his hands. Her eyes traveled down to the box now resting within his grasp. Scrutinizing the outer coating. Glimpsing at the inscription inscribed on the box provoked his heart to skip a beat within her chest. She began to untie the neatly, ripped the wrapping paper before lifting the top part of the box up from his container, inspecting as her eyes hoisted in revelation._

_"I saw this at a store and I thought of you, I had to get it for you. I don't know if you like jewelry or not but I hope you like it regardless."_

_She stayed silent as her eyes were glossing over the item inside the bag._

* * *

_"Honestly, I didn't know what else you like so I just got you so Buddyfight packs and a blinder to go with it," the female simply shrugged, "Buying gifts for others isn't my strong suit… It seems like you outdid me, Shido."_

_"That's fine! Your gift still means a lot to me!" Magoroku clumsily flashed a smile that shortly became smudged in nature, "Of course! I always make sure my girl gets the best from me!"_

_"My girl?" She repeated his words with an emphatic tone._

_"Was that a bit too forward?"_

_"A bit is an understatement," her manner didn't suggest that she was offended by this but entertained, "Don't forget Master Kyouya-sama."_

_She took his hands and pulled him to the table, making him sit down on the couch she sat down on his lap, feeling the weight of his thighs being pressed down as she was sitting on his lap._

_"That's right. You mentioned Kyouya-sama earlier, was he also planning on celebrating my birthday with me too?"_

_She simply nodded her head in her typical stern, "Da," to go along with it. A few minutes of silence would pass them before she separated her lips once more to speak, "Kyouya is unfortunately displeased with that but his duties call, that's to be expected of him."_

_"I get it. I think after school is out for the weekend and when we are all finished we should pay him a surprise visit!"_

_Wordlessly nodding her head in agreement without giving much thought to that._

* * *

_"Sophia? May I uh… cuddle with you?"_

_"What did you think we were doing for the last few minutes, Shido?"_

_"Oh? Wait, those were cuddles!? I really thought it was weird awkward comfort hugs…" nervously laughing, his expression paled for a mere moment, "wait! Nevermind, this is rather inappropriate to be doing this in the office."_

_She simply shrugged, "It's not like we are making out or…"_

_He felt a burning sensation reaching to his cheeks and ears, causing his cheeks to stain with a deep crimson staying tinged, yelling at her with complete embarrassment, "Sophia!"_

* * *

_"Um, thanks! For doing all of this just for me. I never had anyone do anything like this before. In fact, everything you did today really means a lot to me! Don't ever forget that, Sophia!"_

_"With your screaming, I think I won't anytime soon."_

* * *

_"Can you stay here with me?"_

_She didn't resemble captivated with his intelligence, "I don't understand," The primary tones that involuntarily escaped her margins, an odd mixture of concern and annoyance, clouding fragmented her azure coded eyes, "I’m with you most of the time, you know?”_

_“Don’t be silly, that is not what I meant,” Assigning out a rustle, it was previously too overdue to turn back down, far too delayed, "I don't just mean working together. S-Something more than that! Just for today, I don't want to sleep alone.”_

_"But don't you have Gallows with you?"_

_"Y-yes, I do. But he's always mocking me when I get emotional! He's nowhere near as comforting as you are."_


End file.
